vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 4: Shining - Part 2
Part 2: Psychopaths "Do we need him? Guy looks weak as shit and was shitting himself in front of the Clockers." The Alpha said as he drove back to the building. "He looks smart and nerdy...Maybe he can do some computer magic stuff like in the movies." "This ain't the movies, Mark. Daniel is just going to shoot this guy in the head after we bring there. Let's just drop him here." "So he can die to the Clockers? Let's drop him somewhere else." "Oh wow, suddenly you do have a heart." "Yeah, fuck you." ... Matt was thrown out of the car as it speeded away. He got up to see a nightclub right before him with really loud music coming from inside. Matt looked around to see that he was somewhere he has never been before. Matt never felt so lost and confused. He ran inside the nightclub, the loud techno music almost deafening him. With his ears covered he walked to the bar. A lynx attended him. "Welcome to Tech Noir, how can I help you?" "I'm...a bit lost...what is this place?" "What do you mean?" "I-I'm still in Old Arno, right?" "No, you're in Dreber, why?" "...Damn it..." Dreber was a few miles away from Old Arno. Matt had no idea why he was brought to such a long distance, "Do you know anyone who can take me back to Old Arno?" "No...don't you have a car?" "Not really." "How did you get all the way over here without a car?" "Fuck, I...look, I'll just go." "Wait, hold on, have a drink! It's going to be on the house!" The bartender pleaded as Matt simply walked out. He sighed, "...Dick." Matt headed out and staggered across the streets of Dreber. He was a long way from home. ... (Ronald) "I'm right outside the Clockers' stronghold with the others." Ronald spoke to Daniel on the phone. "Good. That stronghold is not heavily guarded, you'll be able to capture it just fine." Ronald examined the "stronghold", laughing, "You mean shithold. Hell, it's just a crack house for Christ's sake." "Exactly, but not all of these holds will be taken with ease, you know. This is just a crack house, but in the future, we'll be taking stuff akin to mini military bases." "Why don't we just go straight for those?" "God, you know nothing about gang warfare, huh? We'll be slaughtered before we get to those, they're way deeper into their territory. Look, just capture this crack house while some of my other men capture a few others. This night is going to be the first step towards victory against those punks." "If you say so..." Daniel hung up. Ronald already had a shotgun with him. He kicked the door open, knocking a Clocker that was in front of it on his face. As he walked in, he stepped on that Clocker and shot the other one right in front of him who had just turned around. Ronald's men walked in as Clocker came through the door on the right, only to be violently shredded by Ronald and his boys. Clockers came down from the stairs, shooting, Ronald rolled to the right as a heavy shootout proceeded. All the Clockers on the stairs simply fell down it, leaving a blood trail behind them. Peace settled for a little while, Ronald looked around. Apart from the bullet holes, the house had cracks on the wall and insane graffiti from the many druggies who went in there in the past. Speaking of which, Ronald was surprised to see no crackheads sitting or laying on the floor. "Anyone hurt?" An Alpha asked. "Only those guys." Another one responded. "Let's keep going." Ronald said and walked to the stairs with his men following him. Ronald walked up it and found himself in a short, dirty hallway. He felt a horrible stench coming from the first door to his right, "Okay." He looked behind himself to see all the six men he brought, "Two of you, go through this door." He pointed to the door on the right, "The other three, follow me, we're going through that other door." He pointed to the final door on the hallway, to the left. All nodded. Two men walked into that door as Ronald proceeded to the other one, thankfully, hearing no shooting. As he walked through that door, all he saw was a bedroom, with a blood stained bed, "Huh..." He walked to that bed with his men. The blood seemed....fresh. "Boss!" One of his shouted from the hallway and appeared on the door, "You might want to see this!" He said before running back to the door. Ronald followed him and went through the same door. Ronald was shocked. It was bathroom. The only object there was a bathtub, not filled with water, but with blood, and in it, there was the corpses of seven tramps, with all of their necks slit and their eyes removed from their sockets. The blood was overflowing, falling on the ground near the bathtub. Ronald almost vomited at the sight and had to leave the bathroom a minute later. He called Daniel, disturbed. "Yeah?" "Daniel, I just found...I don't even know, there are fucking seven dead guys over here!" "You let my men die?!" "NO, YOU IDIOT, THERE ARE SEVEN FUCKING DEAD GUYS IN THE TUB!" His voice cracked. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" "Get your ass over here!" ... "My...god..." Daniel said, staring at that massacre, with a napkin on his nose to not breathe the odor. "They were killed recently." Ronald added, also with a napkin on his nose, "The blood is fresh and the corpses are not rotting." "Why did they do this?" "Do you think I have a fucking idea?" "...Christ..." "I have a theory." An Alpha said, "Maybe those guys didn't pay or something." "Makes sense." Daniel said, "The Clockers charge quite a lot of money in their crack houses, depending on how much time you'll stay here." "Looks like none of these paid." Ronald said. "Why would seven not have any money to pay...?" "This is a very poor part of Old Arno. That's why. And you know, since paydays are getting quite the cut on them recently..." The Alpha answered. "I don't think a druggie would have a job." "Really? You're in Old Arno, man. Here, anyone gets a job without having any sort of skill. It's no wonder we're considered the worst city in America." "Maybe the worst city in the whole fucking world..." ... (2 PM) (Travis) Travis opened his door, about to head out, and saw Julia standing there, her fist on the air as she was just about to knock on the door. "Oh, hello." Travis said as he held the door open. "Hi, I just wanted to ask something." "Yes?" "Can I borrow your gun? I...I'm not feeling exactly safe unarmed." "Oh." Travis bit his lip, "Are you...experienced with handguns?" "No, but...I mean, it's just aim and pull the trigger, right?" "And watch out for recoil." "Watch out for what?" "Nevermind. I don't think you can handle my pistol." "..." "That came out wrong." She sighed, "Can you teach me how to shoot it?" "Maybe in an open area..." Travis thought for a while, "Eh...I have the time, I think." Julia smiled. Julia's smiles always warmed Travis' heart, "Really?" "Of course. It's just outside the city. We can rent two bikes to get there. I'll pay." There was a sudden hug from Julia, "Thank you...You know, I...I've always liked guns and...I always wanted to shoot one even though I'm no gun expert..." "I understand." He tapped on her back. ... Both left their bikes on the grass as they climbed a short hill. It had a nice view of the more modern buildings of Old Arno and also the one under construction. Travis turned around and looked at it, "What do you think that building over there will be?" He pointed to it. "I dunno...I heard it's going to be some sort of hotel..." "Hm...why do I have feeling that building is one of the reasons why my salary was cut..." Julia shrugged, "It may be..." "Anyways." Travis pulled his pistol out, "Here. I can teach you how to load it." "I know how to." Travis had a magazine on his other hand, filled, "Okay." He gave both to Julia. Julia sticked the magazine into the gun and pulled the slide with all of her force, "Pretty good, Julia." "I've always wanted to do this..." She smiled. "Alright..." Travis noticed a tree behind them, "Let's shoot the tree." Julia aimed, Travis noticed how her hands shook, "Your hands are shaking too much, you're not going to hit anything like that." "I'm a bit nervous..." "Nervous of what? The recoil being so strong that your hands get ripped off? That's impossible." Travis grabbed both of Julia's wrists, taking care of the intense shaking, "There. Pull the trigger." "Erm..." "I'm holding your hands, nothing will happen." Julia sighed and pulled the trigger. The gun flew out of her hands as the gunfire scared her, "Eeep!" Travis let go of her wrists and grabbed the gun, "Maybe I should go buy ear defenders." "N-No, it's okay..." "Let's try again..." ... (Jacob) "I dunno why you were shocked by a couple of dead tramps." He spoke to Ronald, as both walked inside their "HQ". "It's one thing to murder a criminal and another thing to murder a bunch of civillians." "If you say so..." Ronald and Jacob were headed for the break room. As both walked in, a cup of glass flew by their faces, followed by Joker and an Alpha scratching and biting each other and falling on the floor, surrounded by members of their gang, rooting. Ronald stepped into the fight, pulling the fox Joker away and slamming him against the wall, breaking his nose. The others stopped rooting as the Joker fell on the ground, screaming in pain, his voice muffled by his paws on his bleeding nose. There was a moment of silence, "...Are we going to fight the Clockers or OURSELVES?!" Ronald yelled, "YOU ALL ARE HERE TO BE AN ARMY! NOT ENEMIES!" He kicked the fallen Alpha in the ribs, fracturing one of them, making him agonize on the ground, "IF I SEE SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I WILL NOT BE AFRAID OF KILLING! IF YOU'RE HERE TO CAUSE TROUBLE, FUCK OFF!" Everyone was looking at each other or down, intimidated. Ronald sighed. Jacob just watched on the door, smiling, "ALL OF YOU NOW!" Ronald yelled, "DISMISSED!" All walked out in a line as Jacob watched. He could spot a few trying to hold their laughter at Ronald's cracking voice. "Well..." Jacob said, "What about these two?" He pointed to the Joker and the Alpha, looked at them in fear. "...Urgh." Ronald simply left. Jacob looked at both of them. Jacob took a step towards the Alpha, making him curl into a ball in fear. He laughed and walked out. End of Part 2. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Synth Category:Furry Stuff Category:Vita